1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic training devices, and more particularly, to athletic vision training devices for sports activities involving a ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of athletic training devices, and specifically devices which are adapted to train baseball batters or baseball pitchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,997 (Boehner) discloses a baseball batting cage having enclosed top, back and side surfaces with slideable front panels which define selectable obstructed and unobstructed regions in the front portion of the cage.